Chronicles Of George
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: "And so began the great friendship of George, Fred, and the poor girl named Katie Bell that they corrupted in a matter of hours,"


Chronicles of George  
  
Prolog   
  
Identical twin boys got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time ever. They were starting their first year at Hogwarts and they couldn't wait to cause some trouble. Both had red hair, freckles and hazel eyes. After they escaped their mother and father, there were hardly any empty compartments left.   
  
"I'm going to go and find an empty one, you can stay here and save this one here since it only has that girl in it." Fred Weasely said to his brother before he walked off down the hall. George shrugged his shoulders and walked into the compartment.   
  
"Hello!" he said, sitting across from the girl. "I'm George Weasely. Who're you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.   
  
"I'm Katie Bell. Nice to meet you George Weasely," she said, giggling slightly. "Do you like quidditch?"  
  
At this statement, George's eyes light up. "I love quidditch! I'm going to be a beater one day." He said proudly, puffing out his chest. "If I can ever get a decent broom that is," he added, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, well I'm going to be a chaser." She said. "We should be friends," she said, holding out her hand.   
  
"Yes, we should." He agreed, taking her hand and shaking it. "My brother should be back soon, His name's Fred,"   
  
"Oh, is he going to be friends with us too?" she asked. He nodded his head, "Are you two twins?" she asked, and again he nodded his head.  
  
"Identical twins!" he said, proudly. Katie looked a little worried by the thought of them being identical.   
  
"But how will I tell you apart?" she asked, cocking her head and blinking, she looked rather innocent; something that would soon be changed once she befriended the two Weaselys.   
  
"I'm taller. By two centimeters," George said in a tone of voice suggesting that she should have already known that. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. Do you have anymore than Fred?"  
  
"Yes, there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Me, Ron, and Ginny," he said. Katie's eyes widened as he listed off his siblings.   
  
"You have a lot of brothers!" she said, "I wish I had a brother or a sister," she said sadly looking at the ground.   
  
"You can have Ginny! She's the only girl in the family besides Mum." He said, "She's only 7, almost eight."  
  
"George, what are you doing giving away our sister like that?" Fred said, standing in the doorway with a large grin on his face.   
  
"You must be Fred," Katie said, as he sat down next to George. "I'm Katie Bell, and I'm friends with George, want to be friends with us?"  
  
"Ok!" the three in the middle of a conversation about what house they wanted to be in when another boy and a girl walked in.   
  
"Hello! I'm Lee Jordan," the boy said, "Can we sit here? We were kicked out of our other compartment."  
  
"Sure, I'm Fred Weasely, That's my brother George, and that's Katie Bell," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.  
  
"I'm Angelina, but call me Angie," the girl said, sitting next to Katie. Soon the conversation was started once again, and there were no more interruptions until he arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
The tattered old hat on the stool had finished its song, and the first years stood nervously waiting to be called up to be sorted.   
  
Katie was one of the first people sorted, after a few seconds the rip near the brim of the hat opened and yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Soon, it was time for Fred to go up; the hat barely touched his head when it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR".  
  
"Weasely, George," George was the last to be sorted. He walked up to the hat, the second it touched his head, it started to talk. "Ah another Weasely, GRYFFINDOR". As he made his way to the cheering table, Professor McGonagall took the stool away and the Headmaster stood up.   
  
"Another year, another feast, the same reminders," he said, beaming at all of his students. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits and no magic in the corridors or common rooms please. One last thought, don't go near the Willow tree. It has no mercy," there were a few chuckles at this last statement.  
  
The next morning, after finding the Great Hall again, they were giving their class schedules. "Ugh, I've heard all about Snape!" Lee moaned as he saw that they had potions first thing.   
  
"So have I" George said, taking a drink of apple juice. "Percy's told us all about him, and Bill was a 4th year when he graduated,"  
  
After a particularly boring potions lesson, the group found themselves in charms, trying to levitate things.   
  
George was paired with Angelina, Fred with Lee, and Katie with a girl named Cassidy. Cassidy soon became one of their friends because of this, but they were all happy to have another person in their little group.   
  
"This year is going to be so much fun!" George said to her as the group made their way to transfiguration. "We're going to prank the socks off of this school!"  
  
"You can leave me out of the pranking; I'd give us all away." Cassidy said, "I'm not good at that sort of thing," the others just shrugged their shoulders.   
  
It only took them about a week to pull their first prank; the target was a certain Slytherin by the name of Marcus Flint.   
  
Fred, George, and Katie were in their first detention of the many that they would soon be getting. They had to polish the trophies.  
  
On their way down, they were following Professor McGonagall who was talking to herself. Every now and then they'd hear her mutter about "Spawn of the Marauders," and "The school will never survive this again,".   
  
They were really starting to worry about their professor's sanity when they reached the trophy room where she asked for their wands.  
  
They were in the trophy room for about an hour before they got it all done. Of course the cheated a little. They only polished the sides that people see, but no one else needed to know that.  
  
"You know, I bet we get a trophy in here one day," Katie said, when they were walking back to the common room.   
  
"Yeah? What for?" Fred asked while he closed the door to the now half spotless trophy room.  
  
"I bet we get it for most detentions ever!" she said proudly.   
  
"Ah, I've had a group of four young students try that before." A voice said behind them, causing them to jump slightly.   
  
"Yes, yes, the Marauders they called themselves. They would have gotten it, but a few of the Professors thought it unwise to encourage such behavior," Dumbledore said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I think you should start Professor Sir," Katie said, "We should get a trophy for something!" she said when he shook his head, blue eyes sparking.   
  
And so began the great friendship of George, Fred, and the poor girl named Katie Bell that they corrupted in a matter of hours.   
  
a/n: Wow I don't know why I wrote that…I've suddenly become a fan of George.. not nearly as much as Sirius (sniff sniff), but anyway, review, tell me what you think! Please and thank you.  
  
Next chapter: In their third year, pranks, quidditch, hospital wing visits, Christmas with the five of them staying at Hogwarts, and lots lots more plus what happens while Harry Ron and Hermione are down saving the stone. 


End file.
